What Happens At Ouran
by lover-of-all-things-insane
Summary: This was written by 2 ppl, simpleinupotter lover-of-all-things-insane. Its about us going to Ouran with other authors. It really good, and took a lot of work, I hope you like it. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT HAPPENS AT OURAN…**

**Chapter One**

Lilly Olive Thisane ran down the hall. She opened door after door. Trying to find some place to hide. She looked a t a sign: Music room #3. _An abandoned music room?_ She opened it hoping to find a secluded area where she could be by herself, she liked solitude. After all, she was the shyest person I knew. A breeze floated out, lifting her long, dark red hair and made her shiver. Lilly got cold too easily. She lightly stepped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked around where she was and noticed she wasn't alone. Seven boys were Standing around the room and staring at _her._ "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sirs." She said trying to open the door again, but it had locked itself. "Do not apologize, my princess." Said a handsome boy with Blond hair and blue eyes. He held her chin up to look at her full in the face. She was too shy to say anything, she always was. The boy let go of Lilly's chin and kissed the back of her hand. Her face instantly turned bright scarlet. She was way too shy; she needed to work on that.

I opened the door to Music Room #3, in search for my best friend, Lilly. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said as I saw Lilly in the music Room. Her face was scarlet, not that that surprised me. Then I noticed who was holding her hand, .Gosh. "Tamaki!" I said pouncing on him. I accidently made him fall to the floor. Oops. "Uh, hi?" "You don't remember me?" I cocked my head to the side, getting off of him. "Am I supposed to?" "Yes." I said my gray blue eyes penetrating the floor. That's just how cool my eyes are. I stood up, still looking at the floor in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Miss Sammy." My best friend said in her high, quiet, comforting voice and held me. I looked up at her. "We've known each other since kindergarten. I'd thought by now you would have stopped calling me 'Miss'." Lilly was so polite. "My princess-" _WHAP! _ Yes, I punched the great Tamaki Suou. "First you don't remember me and then you call me 'Princess'!? You should know that I hate being called 'Princess' by a host, especially you. 'Princess' is what you call all your guests, that means I'm no different then the billion other girls that pay money to flirt with you. And you friends." "Miss Sammy, please, don't be cross with him. He didn't try-'' "Wait, Sammy? Like Sammy Itter. The Sammy I fell in love with on Ouran Dares?" "Oh, _now _he remembers me. Lilly, tell him what he's won!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so sorry my dear. Please forgive me." "Why shou-'' He kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled brightly. "I can't stay mad at you, my love." I confessed. "Excuse me? Miss Sammy? The bell just rang. We are going to be late for class if we do not leave now." "Uh, yeah, sure. Bye Tamaki." I said leaving the room. I rushed down the hall with Lilly.

And then _BAM!_ I ran into someone, I really need to start watching where I'm going. I looked up to see my friend rubbing his head. "Ow." He looked up at me, "Oh, it's you." "It's nice to see you too, Ben!" I said enthusiastically, you could just barely here the sarcasm in my voice. I've just been using sarcasm for so long; I learned how to do that. He stood up and helped me to my feet. "Thanks." So you have now met my awesome friend, Ben Gwen. So down the hall Lilly and I ran. We reached the classroom and got in our seats as soon as the bell rang. "Hey, Rokka. How's it going?" "Ya know same as always." She said putting her feet up on the desk. "Good afternoon class. Rokka, feet down." Our teacher said walking into the room.

I walked back to Music Room #3 after the bell rang with Rokka, Ben, and Lilly. It was OP so we could do what we wanted. 'Alright guys," I said putting my hand on the door handle. "Are you ready to see the Host Club?"

**SimpleInuPotter: TA-DA! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!? It was good right? Don't forget to review and PLEASE add lover-of-all-things-insane as a favorite author.**

**Lover-of-all-things-insane: Thank you for reading this everyone. It took a while and we worked really hard on it, so please review and tell us what you think.**

**If you are wondering who the characters are based off of, here is the list of characters:**

Simpleinupotter= Sammy Itter

Lover-of-all-things-insane= Lilly Olive Thisane

Penguin070594= Ben Gwen

Leshamarieinuyasha= Lisa Marie Asher

Rockergirl0709= Rokka Gale

**Sorry, Leshamarieinuyasha wasn't in this chapter, but she'll be in the next ones coming up so please keep an eye out for the next chapters.**

**Amity Always,**

**Lover-of-all-things-insane**

**Thank you,**

**SimpleInuPotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**SIP: Hey, We wanted to say something before we start the nest chapter…**

**LOATI: We are sorry to say that Leshamarieinuyasha will not be appearing in this story….**

**SIP: At least until her computer gets resurrected and we get her permission to use her as a character.**

**LOATI: But please still try to enjoy the story, even in her absence.**

**SIP: We don't own Ouran, Ouran Dares, and Ouran Dares after Show or the Hammer of Despair…unfortunately. **

** "Alright guys, are you ready to see the Host Club?"**

I opened the door the whole way and walked inside. "Ta-da! Isn't it, like, super snazzy?" "Takashi!" Said Ben running up to Mori and kissing him full on the mouth. "I take you two know each other." I said. "Big time." Said Rokka walking around.

"Hi!" Said a small boy to Rokka. "Hey, you're cute." "Thanks! I'm Honey! What's your name? Do you like sweets, how 'bout bunnies? I have a bunny, his names Usa-chan! Wanna hold him?" "Uh… I'm Rokka, yes, sure, cool, why not?" "Yay! Here you go Ro-Chan." Said Honey handing Rokka Usa-Chan.

"Hello, Princess" _WHAP!_ "Didn't we talk about this before?" I said my eyes filling with tears. "I told you not to call me 'Princes!'" I ran away from him towards Lilly. She hugged me and glared at Tamaki. I looked at Lilly and winked. "Did it work?" I whispered. "I believe so, Miss." I turned around to face Tamaki. "I'm sorry, Pr- my Dear. Now dry those tears..." He said brushing the tips of his fingers against my face.

"Hello, Miss." Said a Tall, dark haired boy, who wearing glassing, to Lilly. Her face turned red, again. "Um, he-hello." She stuttered nervously. "My name is Ootori Kyoya. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." "Uh, tha-thank you?" "I think it's so cute when you stutter, but there is no reason to be nervous here. We are your friends; you should be comfortable around us."

"So, what's up, Takashi?" "Nothing." "Are you bored?" "No." "Have you read Soul Eater yet?" "Yes." "Do you like it?" "Sure." "I love Soul Eater. (**A.N: Really he does, it's ALL HE FRICKIN' TALKS ABOUT!; )**) "It's such a great series. Don't you think?" "Yeah."

"Hey." Said ginger twins to Rokka. "Hi." "We're the Hitachii twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." They explained in unison. "Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru Game'! You have to guess which twin is Hikaru…" "And which one is Koaru!" Rokka thought it over for a minute. "This is too easy, you're Hikaru…" She said pointing to one. "And you're Koaru." Rokka walked up to Koaru. "You're right." Said Hikaru quietly. Rokka grabbed Koaru's shirt a pushed him up against the wall and kissed him full on the mouth. After about a minute she pulled away. "Whoa." Koaru said breathlessly.

"Tamaki?" "Yes, love?" "Why do you like me?" "What?" "Why do you like me? Why did you choose me over all the other girls? Prove to me that you're not just being a host." Tamaki took a deep breath, stalling to think of something. "Well, what's not to like about you?" We were sitting on a couch and I was leaning against his shoulder with his arm around me. "Come on, there has to be _some_ reason why you like me better than the other girls. Why did you choose me?" "Do you doubt my love?" I gasped. "Of course not, I was only curious. I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry for yelling." I smirked. "What?" "Nothing, you're just so cute." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry I have to go, um, make up a test from when I was out." "Why were you out? Were you sick?" "Oh, no. I didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" I sat back down on the couch and explained everything.

Lilly was still standing there uptight and nervous. Kyoya flipped her upside down and kissed her (AN: Wow, there's a whole lotta kissin' goin' 'round 'ere). "He brought her back up; she had felt heavier than before. Oh no. Lilly had fainted.

**SIP: there you go! Chapter 2! Please review! Your opinions and comments inspire us to keep writing. **

**LOATI: Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Amity Always,**

**Lover-of-all-things-insane**

**Thanks!,**

**SimpleInuPotter.**

**Ps: If you haven't read Ouran Dares by Rockergirl0709 or Ouran Dares After Show by Penguin070594 go read them now! There will be a bunch of references to them in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SIP: Dun Dun Dun! So last time we left you with a little bit of a cliffy, not to much though…**

**LOATI: What is Miss Sammy hiding from Sir Tamaki? And Lilly had fainted**

**SIP: Find out what happens in this episode of 'Adventures in Odyssey'. I'm sorry, I could resist, that beginning just sounded like something Criss would say. ANYWAY! On with they story! **

**LOATI: We don't own Ouran, Ouran Dares, Ouran Dares after Show, the Hammer of Despair **

**SIP: Really?**

**LOATI: Yes really, remember Sir Penguin would not sell it to you?**

**SIP: Oh yeah, thins for bringing THAT painful memory to the surface of my brain.**

**LOATI: I apologize for your malady Miss Sip.**

**SIP: Wow, this was the *Sob* longest *SOB* introduction I've *Sob* ever *sob* Written *sniffle* *Giant SOB***

**LOATI: Pleas remember to review at the end!**

** Oh no. Lilly had fainted.**

"Whoa. What happened to Lilly?" Said Ben riding on the Mori's back over to Lilly. "I believe she fainted." Said Kyoya laying her on a couch. Ben jumped off of Mori pulling out the Hammer of Despair. "What did you do to my friend!?" "I didn't do anything! I just kissed her. I swear!" "You did what now!?" "Ben, Ben, calm down. You kiss Mori-sempai all the time." Said Rokka running between Kyoya and Ben. "Yeah, but that's voluntarily! He just flipped her upside down and kissed her, FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" "*sigh* I guess I can't argue with that, please, continue." Rokka walked away.

"Thanks for the help Rokka!" Said Kyoya running away from Ben who was chasing him with the Hammer of Despair (AN: Hehehe). "You're Welcome." "AHHHH!" "So, Rokka." "So, Koaru." "Uh… I know we haven't known each other for long but…" He got down on one knee and opened a small box. Rokka covered a gasp with a hand. "…Will you marry me?" "Oh, Koaru, of course I'll marry you!" Koaru slipped the engagement ring onto Rokka's ring finger, it fit perfectly. Koaru stood up and flipped Rokka upside down and kissed her (AN: We just love it when people do that, it's so romantic). Sammy looked over at them and Rokka put her left hand up to show Sammy while still kissing Koaru.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sammy shouting standing up and bouncing excitedly. "What is it?" asked Tamaki. Sammy turned to him, "Koaru just proposed to Rokka!" "What?!" Said seven boys all at once. Ben and Kyoya stopped running, Ben ran into Kyoya, tackling him to the ground.

"Hm?" Said a groggy Lilly. "What happened?" "Kyoya kissed you and then you fainted. Now Ben trying to hit him with the Hammer of Despair" I said. Lilly stood up and grabbed the side of the couch to keep her from falling over. "No, Sir Ben. Please do not kill Sir Kyoya." She said walking up to Kyoya and standing in front of him protectively. "Wow, Lilly's actually standing up to someone." Said Rokka in Koaru's arms.

Ben, reluctantly, got off of Kyoya. "Fine," he grunted. He walked over to Mori. "Have you read my Soul Eater Fan fiction, Takashi?" "What's a fan fiction?" "Oh, right. Never mind! Sorry." "'S fine."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rokka asked the Hitachii twins, sitting on Koaru's lap. "You." Said Hikaru, "What!?" "Oh, did I say that out load?" "YES! Hikaru! You're such a creeper!" Said Rokka getting up. "Yo, Ben." "Yes?" "Can I borrow the Hammer of Despair, just for a sec'?" "Why?" "Hikaru said he wanted to 'do' me." Rokka explained, angrily. "Of course you can!" Ben handed Rokka the Hammer. "Don't go easy on him!" "Wait!" Koaru interjected. "What? I want to demolish Hikaru." Said Rokka casually. "You can't, he's my brother, my twin, my best friend, mi amigo, my kumpan, my kammerat." "Fine!" "But can I at least pummel him _almost_ to death?" "I guess so." "Can I help?" Asked Ben. "I don't see why not." "YES!"

"Wow, I can't believe Koaru proposed to Rokka! This is so great! I can't believe this." "You already said that." Tamaki laughed. "Oh, sorry." I said quietly. "It's alright my love." I inwardly squealed.

"Lilly, what is it that you like to do? What are you into?" Kyoya asked sitting across a table from Lilly. "Well, um, I'm into literature, I'm an unpublished author, I also enjoy reading. Uh, what do you like to do? Besides hosting?"

**LOATI: That is the end of chapter 3. **

**SIP: Guess what!? GUESS WHAT!? Leshamarieinuyasha's computer has been temporarily resurrected and we now have her permission to use her as a character! **

**LOATI: Really?**

**SIP: Really indeed! She messaged me today! So she should be in the next chapters! YAY! **

**LOATI: Please review! And watch for the upcoming chapters.**

**Amity Always,**

**Lover-of-all-things-insane**

**Thanks,**

**//SimpleInuPotter//**


End file.
